No todo lo que reluce
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/ Notas. León había fallado, había perdido. Quizás un héroe fuese mucho más que la armadura que lleva puesta o el poder que se le ha conferido...


_**Disclaimer: Garo: Honoo no Kokuin y sus personajes son propiedad de Yasuko Kobayashi**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Una escena muy simple, como siempre que publico sobre algún animé que he recorrido y del cual me interesa rescatar alguna idea. En este caso, aunque vi las tres series, preferí quedarme con este univeso y con estos personajes, sobre todo por León. Su camino para convertirse en héroe, lo cual consigue sólo después de un fracaso, me resultó de lo más interesante._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **No todo lo que reluce**

* * *

La había perdido. La armadura por la que tanto había trabajado, por la que se había esforzado e insistido, se había ido de su lado, lo había abandonado. Nada de lo que pudieran decirle le haría sentir mejor.

Se sentía un idiota. El calificativo le quedaba corto, pero así se sentía. El legado de su madre, el orgullo de su padre, su propio orgullo, todo lo había perdido por un vano sentido de venganza, por una distorsionada interpretación de su rol en la tierra. Su padre se lo había dicho una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, pero él era demasiado obstinado.

León se mordió el labio inferior, impotente.

Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había pasado. De pronto se halló vagando sin sentido, apenas conciente, embargado de un dolor nuevo e inconcebible. El dolor que él mismo se había provocado. Ahora estaba varado, estancado en el medio de la nada, sin sentir ni frío ni calor, abrumado por la culpa y la desesperación.

Demasiado tarde había entendido cuál era su misión. Ahora que ya no importaba, ahora cuando ya no era nadie. La paz que lo rodeaba parecía una burla. En su interior se arremolinaban la vergüenza, la angustia, la incertidumbre. Por fin comprendía que había más emociones además del resentimiento, por fin entendía que además de desear algo, había que cambiar para obtenerlo. Y él no había podido cambiar.

Qué iluso había sido, cuán ingenuo y fatuo. Él que se jactaba de ser más sensato, más centrado, más estricto que su propio padre. Su padre, que se lo había advertido tantas veces y de tantas maneras… Ni siquiera podría mirarlo a la cara.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Hacia dónde ir? ¿Por qué luchar? León ya no era nadie…

El silencio del mundo adquirió la densidad de la roca, la pesada carga que lo agobiaría hasta el final del camino como aquel Sísifo desencantado. Había fracasado. Peor aún: se había equivocado, había fallado. Los motivos por los cuales se le había confiado la armadura, la armadura que lo convertiría en un héroe dorado, se hacían más nítidos dentro de sí, para su completo bochorno y deshonra.

Él, un héroe. Él, un caballero makai… No era la armadura la que lo convertiría en eso, sino sus acciones, sobre todo si éstas iban a la saga de su corazón. Demasiado tarde lo veía.

Lejos de ser la luz que iluminaría la senda de la justicia y el desagravio, se había convertido en un fantasma, en un espectro sin rumbo ni este ni en el otro mundo, el mundo en el que había pensado con asiduidad oprimido por la congoja. Pero tampoco podría mirar a su madre, con quien se sentía aún más apenado.

Su madre…

Leo se echó en la tierra, de cara a ese cielo inmenso, triste, apagado. ¿Siempre había sido el cielo así de extenso y aterrador? El vértigo de la inmensidad lo envolvió impiadosamente, pero él se dejó porque ya no tenía voluntad.

A León se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio y la tristeza. Nadie lo aguardaba, no había más promesas para él ni tenía ya ningún destino que cumplir. En el medio de la nada, abstraído del tiempo, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad del olvido.

 **.**

El sonido de una carreta fue lo primero que llegó a sus oídos. Después, los pasos de alguien que se había apeado, de alguien que se acercaba.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado, vacilantes, aunque no retrocedieron. Luego oyó el tenue susurro del vestido cuando la persona se agachó.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

A él no le importaba nada.

-Oye –insistió la voz, una voz de jovencita, dulce, un poco recelosa, pero al parecer determinada, porque mientras seguía llamándolo lo zarandeaba suavemente.

León abrió los ojos, fijos en la bóveda estrellada. La muchacha, al verlo, entendió que estaba shokeado. Su juventud, su evidente desasosiego y ese estado de abandono la conmovieron en lo más profundo.

-Espera aquí, te traeré agua –le dijo.

Fue hasta la carreta y regresó con el agua. Apenas consiguió que bebiera un sorbo, sosteniéndolo de la nuca. Luego suspiró, examinándolo con más detenimiento.

-Eres demasiado pesado para mí –observó-. Iré por mi madre, ella me ayudará a cargarte.

A León no le importaba nada. Se mantuvo impertérrito, ajeno. La joven se compadeció.

Dio media vuelta para volver a la carreta, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y regresó junto al viajero más misterioso y abatido que hubiera visto jamás.

-No sé por qué estás así ni cómo llegaste a este lugar –le dijo, de nuevo agachada para hacerse oír-. No sé tu nombre ni sé qué hiciste para terminar en este estado. Pero te encontré. No sé si buscabas algo o a alguien, si venías con alguna ilusión o con alguna derrota, pero te encontré. Y como te encontré me haré cargo de ti, te protegeré.

Recién entonces el otro pareció reaccionar. Apenas un gesto, un mohín desvaído, el asomo de una lágrima retrasada.

-Te protegeré, me haré cargo de ti –repitió ella-. Así que no puedes morir, ni rendirte, ni desaparecer. Si todavía puedes confiar en alguien, confía en mí. Confía en mí incluso si ya no puedes confiar en ti mismo.

La muchacha permaneció algunos segundos más por si obtenía una respuesta u otra reacción, pero nada sucedió. Suspiró otra vez, se levantó y fue hasta la carreta para ir por su madre.

Cuando regresó, el viajero todavía estaba allí.

-Me llamo Lara –le dijo.

Entre la madre y ella lo llevaron hasta la carreta, y León se dejó conducir sin protestar. Tal vez registrase su ternura, tal vez presintiese su calidez desinteresada. En todo caso, Lara le enseñaba lo que era confiar, lo que en verdad era proteger. Y quizás un héroe también fuera eso, una persona con muchas lecciones para aprender si todavía tenía la oportunidad.


End file.
